Stay With Me
by HaloHunter89
Summary: [Season five] [PWP] Coming into Alexandria things are tense. Daryl isn't coping well and Carol seeks him out to get a better handle on the situation.


**Well this was inspired in part by a picture I seen. I know I need to update all my other stuff but my mind has been all over the place and so much has been going on I'm having trouble focusing. I've got half written chapters all over the place. I've scrapped so many that I've just stepped back cause nothing seems right. Now I'm going to try to write some more tonight and tomorrow and I hope I can update.**

**This is set for the Alexandria Safe Zone. Daryl and Carol ARE an established couple - since season three in this. Enjoy.**

Carol sighed running her hand over her face listening to his steps heavy and hard down the stairs. Rick was close behind and his hand hit on her shoulder stalling her out giving Daryl time to get to their room. She knew he needed a minute anyways and this would give him that. He was stressed out but he needed her and she wouldn't keep him waiting long.

"He's going to be okay." Rick's voice was tired.

Carol gave him a reassuring look, "He will Rick but can you blame him for being on edge with a new town and people. We haven't had the best of luck." Carol felt tired. It wasn't a physical feeling but more of mental. She was tired of people, tired of losing people and not being sure about their surroundings. "You'd think that with the world ending Rick that seeing people would be a comfort but it isn't, not anymore and he gets that - I get that."

Rick gave her a searching look before pushing her towards the direction Daryl disappeared. He knew as well as her that with Daryl like this the only person still alive that could talk to him would be her. She felt a pang of loss for Merle and blinked slowly trying to dismiss the lingering thoughts. Carol took off without further prompting just wanting to be around him. Her and Daryl knew where they stood, knew that since they got to the prison and while things had been low key they were strong. When Rick had thrown her out she felt like her world was ripped away from her. She refused that though but by the time she got to the prison her world was in flames and rubble. She had fell down a rabbit hole of despair thinking she'd never find Daryl. She quickly pushed that away though when she knew that he wouldn't ever stop fighting. Dixon's didn't quit.

Her boots on the steps were muted against the movements of him below. He was on edge and seeing him so upset was making her heart ache for him. They didn't get a chance to even really talk after they found each other again and it was starting to eat at him. When they took off after Beth things were so tense with that search and his pain of losing another child that she didn't push him. It was all so close to Sophia again that the both of them were partly lost to the past. She knew he cared. She could see it in everything he done for her, everything. They were so consumed with things though that they didn't reconnect and he was suffering for it. They both were.

Daryl had tried though after that and then more stuff came up. It seemed that every time they were going to be able to talk something pushed them apart. He'd since began to pull away from everyone only doing the minimal talking he had to. It was so reminiscent of him from the farm that she felt that pain even more. He was hurting. His eyes would find her and she would see the longing and love but then he'd slip into the woods to hunt, to keep the perimeter. They needed time and maybe this place would be it. They just needed a breather and to be able to heal.

Leaning in the doorway Carol watched as he shrugged out of his vest letting it hit the floor. With the way he was moving his shirt hung loosely around him billowing out as he paced the length of the room. He was working his jeans open already discarding the belt. It was on the floor with the rest of his stuff so far.

"Daryl."

He stopped pacing and Carol pulled her shirt over her head. She watched his head cock to the side looking to her shirt. His eyes lifted to her after that running over her and devouring her in one single look that had her body singing. He turned more towards her and jerked his head in acknowledgement and waited. His breathing was deepening his eyes pooling with lust and hunger.

"We should talk." Carol purred her hands going behind her back. She caught the clasp to her bra unsnapping it. Her hands came up catching it before it could fall to away exposing her and she heard his groan. It vibrated through her body causing her to bite her lip. "I missed you, I've missed you so much."

Clearing his throat his eyes left her breast and came to her eyes again, "I've been right here."

Carol nodded and let the bra fall from her body and he growled deeply as the pink garment fell next to his vest. The sound was so primal that she felt her breath abandon her as his hand slid over his own hips from where he'd been gripping the dresser. Watching that hand still she bit down harder on her lip feeling the softness of it tear under her bite. His hand didn't stop and he groaned palming himself inside his jeans away from her view.

Carol walked forward and he pushed off the dresser. Things were a blur after that leaving their clothes spread haphazardly over the ground. Her boots hit around his vest and he chuckled at the sight before his lips skirted her throat. Carol looked up at him once they were both stripped and his hands ran down her sides. The roughness of his calloused fingers making goosebumps appear before he cupped her ass lifting her easily and spinning her around to the bed.

Carol laughed lightly at him as he came over top of her on the bed dragging her up with him with ease. He smirked at her pausing his eyes softening just the slightest as his thumb traced her bottom lip and down her jaw.

"You can't do that Carol..." His voice was hoarse with emotion, "You can't just decide to leave like that."

Carol looked up at him seeing hurt there, "I'm not."

"You were."

Carol nodded at him. She was. She had been so overcome with everything after finding him, Terminus, and dealing with the group and Rick's once condemnation. It had got to her and she had thought leaving was for the best. Daryl again had been there like all the other times and pulled her back. He was her anchor keeping her heart and soul safe.

"I'm here now."

"Stay." He growled, "Stay with me."

Carol moaned at the tone of his voice and felt his fingers slide along her hip bone and down the tendon of her spread legs against her thigh. He was teasing her. His eyes glinted and she bit her lip and hissed when his fingers sunk into her without warning. He knocked her legs wider and Carol grinned at him before lifting them and letting them drape over his shoulders. He paused and eyed her something in his eyes swirling, darkening with intent- something she wanted to call out of him.

"Please." Carol panted looking up at him.

Daryl gripped himself and she leaned up claiming his mouth as the feel of him so hot and close. Tightening her grip in his hair she pulled him closer his weight forcing her knees closer to her chest almost over her shoulders. The kiss was needy, hot, messy and everything she needed.

Carol gasped when she felt him slide through her slit but move still yet not pushing further. He was taking control of the kiss pressing her more and she readily let him lead He gripped her hip keeping her steady while dragging her more into him almost in his lap angling her up towards him as he loomed over her.

With one deep and swift thrust he was seated in her. Both of them groaned deeply at the embrace from the other they'd been lacking lately. He was breathing hard and Carol felt like she couldn't breathe. He was seated so deep in her that she was sure she'd feel this for weeks to come. He shifted his hips and Carol moaned loudly her body arching and then he was moving. His body hot and hard against her more fragile soft curves gripping and holding tight keeping her right where he needed her.

"Mine." he growled into her throat his tongue flashing out and running up the soft column. "Mine Carol, you're mine!" He snarled his hips pistoning into her hitting her deeper and deeper.

Carol nodded eagerly bearing more of her neck for him and his ministrations. His hands were moving over her relearning every inch of her like he hadn't done this a hundred times before. Gripping her he reared back looking down his hips never slowing and he jerked her tighter against him groaning his chest heaving.

"Fuck fuck fucccck." He panted his eyes dropping to her breast moving with his thrust, "Goddamn you're beautiful."

Carol felt that familiar heat starting and his eyes darkened as well. Arching up Carol slid her hand between them feeling him sliding into her heavily. Stroking herself she felt her orgasm climbing over her to take over and send her over the edge. Moaning as her orgasm hit she felt his body moving into her just as deep but slower drawing it out.

His hand came up as he shifted her legs down to his hips and then he rolled taking her with him. Carol found herself seated on him her back to him. Daryl's hand slid down her back kneading the muscles as he went. He'd always loved her back and it seemed he was never able to stop himself from touching it.

Both of his hands came to her hips dragging her against his groin as he thrust up. Carol rolled her hips with him and she heard a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like approval before letting her take over. Both of his hands slid around to her ass and she started riding him.

His knees bent just slightly and Carol leaned bracing herself against them and picked her pace up slamming back down on him. She was being rougher with him than he had been her but she needed it, he needed it. His hand slapped her ass suddenly and she yelped followed by a moan, his chuckle was heavy and lust filled.

Carol looked over her shoulder and his eyes met hers. His hair was a dark mess against the white of the sheets and pillows. His ears were just barely peeking out from them and she bit her lip at the sight. She wanted lean down and bite at them marking him all over for hers. His body was sweat slick and tensing his muscles tightening with each thrust he gave her and that was her undoing. His arms came around her quickly and he pulled her down flush with his chest his lips at her throat. Daryl thrust through her orgasm his following her her legs obscenely spread over his bent legs as he hammered into her. His fingers stroked her with ease never slowing down as her body slid against his own.

They lay together panting his face buried in her throat and his arm banded around her center over breast. His finger was stroking over her chest to the beat of her heart. Carol's hand came back tangling in his own as she gripped his arm around her. She couldn't ever let him slip between her fingers. This was life. Her life. His.

"Mine." Carol smiled copying him.

Daryl mumbled into her throat sleepily. Carol felt his body starting to relax but he didn't let her up to move off him. Instead she shifted her hips and he grunted at the loss of being inside her. Rolling she faced him still laying on his chest and fully body. He smiled sleepily at her and she grinned.

"Does this mean we can stay?" Carol smiled at him pushing his hair from his face, "I don't think this is like Woodbury again Daryl or Terminus."

"Is that what you want?"

Carol studied him for a minute, "No, no it's not. It's what we need. We need time to just be Daryl."

He nodded and pulled her face towards his, "Don't give a fuck where we are so long as you stay with me."


End file.
